


Tell Me True

by nocturnejellyfish



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Crack, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By The Amazing Devil, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnejellyfish/pseuds/nocturnejellyfish
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by prompts on Tumblr. Snapshots of our lovable dumbass trio and their romantic entanglements with each other.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Cheap Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hair 
> 
> Recommended Song:[Cheap Date](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiOIxAmt0l4) [What Am I To You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBseZ6y7hDQ)

It wasn’t the fanciest date she’d ever had.

They had stayed home and Jaskier had opened mini bottles of champagne and poured them into mugs. The frozen pizza had burned, they had forgotten it while they kissed in the kitchen. Instead they had settled on the couch eating ice cream and sipping on champagne. Candles flickered from their little coffee table and Jaskier softly sang Norah Jones to her.

Now though they were lying on the couch, tv on. Yennefer ignored it in favor of running her hands through his chest hair, dark and soft. She pressed a kiss there.


	2. Her Sweet Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jaskier and Yennefer meeting for the first time post episode 6
> 
> Recommended Song:[Her Sweet Kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnHgZ3JF8pA)

“You have a lot of opinions for a man who’s never had my sweet kiss”, she said, catching him off guard one night after a set. 

This was the first time that he’d seen her since…well… He would rather not think about that day. He had floundered,trying to come up with a witty reply. “It’s just poetry. It’s about the human experience not you.” 

“I thought you were smart enough not to lie to me, bard. Tell me true, who is it that leaves you weak and wanting?” 

“You know.“ 

He couldn’t help but glance at her lips


	3. Let’s Hide Under The Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: OT3 (Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer) for the lyrics "We don’t know what’s out there/Could be wolves" from Wild Blue Yonder by The Amazing Devil
> 
> I liked this prompt so much I made two drabbles. This is the angsty one, enjoy.   
> Recommended song:[Wild Blue Yonder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vf2QIK2nz-k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied Quarantine/Corona Virus AU

Lovers come to bed now. I don’t know what the world holds for us. 

Lover, take your gloves off. Rest your mask on the coat hook. 

Lover, turn off the news. Their words keep cycling and the numbers grow higher. 

Lover, let’s hide under the covers. Three of us, safe and sound. 

Lover, we don’t know what’s out there - could be wolves. Wolves would be kinder than this. 

Lover, the hospital can wait until tomorrow. Tonight won’t you let us hold you? 

Lover, let me kiss the marks the day left you. Let him hold you tight enough to bruise.


	4. Could Be Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: OT3 (Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer) for the lyrics "We don’t know what’s out there/Could be wolves" from Wild Blue Yonder by The Amazing Devil
> 
> I liked this prompt so much I made two drabbles. This is the fluffy one, enjoy!  
> Recommended song: [Wild Blue Yonder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vf2QIK2nz-k)

Geralt tried to leave the bed, but found Jaskier’s arm barring his movement. 

“Jaskier.” 

“Don’t go.” Jaskier mumbled against his pillow. 

“I have to.” He said, moving Jaskier’s arm off his waist. 

“Could be wolves out there.” Jaskier tangled his legs with Geralt’s. 

“In the halls of Kaer Morhen? Doubtful.” 

“Would be a shame if a blizzard was brewing.” Yennefer said, eyes twinkling. 

“Hmm.” 

He followed a tug of his medallion until he reached Yennefer’s face. She dropped the medallion and caressed his cheek. Her kiss was inviting and Jaskier’s embrace was warm. 

Well. Training could always wait until tomorrow.


	5. Anything For Love, But...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Conundrum 
> 
> This incredibly cracky drabble was inspired by the idea that in a modern au where Geralt wears crocs and Jaskier wears birkenstocks. You have been warned. Enjoy! 
> 
> [I'd Do Anything For Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9X_ViIPA-Gc)

Jaskier loved Geralt, there was no question of that. He had followed the man through veritable hell and back. (He still remembers when he lost his favorite pair of birkenstocks in the mud of the swamps. RIP.) But now he’s beginning to question if there is in fact a limit to love.

In front of him sits his present from Geralt.

Gleaming plastic. Abomination. Cursed. The butterfly pattern is nice though.

A pair of [navy blue crocs ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/49b4e34bec46b784c13bca0b751b031f/cf1e01f1540e38a5-4f/s640x960/9598105910f781df2de95633eb83f578cf37b726.png)with colorful butterflies sits before him.

Does Geralt actually expect him to wear these monstrosities?

Is his love strong enough to wear them?

**Author's Note:**

> You can join me on tumblr at [queerfantasycharacter](https://queerfantasycharacter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
